Stays In Mexico
by LoneCat
Summary: Scott and Rogue take a trip to Mexico. This is the first in the Heart's Confusion Series. Warning, some sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Background: This takes place after X2. Rogue has learned to control her powers and is now dating Logan. Jean has come back from the dead and is now making plans with Scott for their wedding.

Summary: Scott and Rogue are sent to Mexico on a team building experience

Warning: Contains sexual content, if you're not old enough to read it, don't!

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned X-Men, things would be different. Since I don't, please don't sue. I do this for fun with no profit except the wonderful reviews I (hopefully) get.

A/N: This is the first story in my Heart's Confusion Series.

Chapter 1

Marie and Scott stepped out off the taxi in Mexico to carry out their current assignment. The professor had paired the team up randomly three days ago. The pairings were Logan and Ororo, Bobby and Kitty, Jubilee and Remy, Kurt and Jean and Marie and Scott. Each week a different pair was to chose a destination and spend a week there getting to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Marie and Scott had chosen Mexico. Their first choice was Alaska, but the professor wanted them to go somewhere they wouldn't be distracted by their pasts, so they had settled for Mexico. It's not like the two were going to have fun anyway, since they just didn't get along.

"Well, where to?" asked Scott, surveying the place and trying to get some conversation out of Rogue.

Marie didn't answer but looked around and spotted a bar. The Logan in her took over and she started walking over to it without a word. Scott silently followed, thinking about how much he needed a drink himself.

"Two Coronas," Marie ordered and the bartender instantly placed them in front of the pair. Marie and Scott sat silently as they drank their beer. They had never been close friends, for simple reasons. Marie had Logan in her head so she had a natural dislike of Scott and Scott never really saw past the Logan attitude she had sometimes to get to know her.

When they were finished their beers, Marie grabbed her bags and asked the bartender if there was anything good going on later.

"Of course, Senorita, there is a club here just down the beach. I'm sure you and your friend will have plenty of fun."

"Thank-you."

"No problem."

Marie then began to walk to their hotel, which was next door to the bar. When they walked in Scott took over and went to the main desk.

"Two rooms for Xavier," Scott said.

The manager looked up at him quizzically.

"Sir it says one room, two beds for Xavier."

Marie and Scott groaned. They should have realized that they would be in the same room. This was, after all a team building thing.

"Yes, of course," said Scott not caring. He was jet lagged and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep than deal with people. That included Rogue, who was acting so cold to him.

The two slowly made their way to the elevator. During the elevator ride, Marie decided to break the silence.

"Look, Scott, since we're going to be here together, we mine as well try to get along."

Scott sighed.

"I have been trying ever since I met you, what I don't get is why you are always so cold to me."

It was Marie's turn to sigh.

"Look, I still have a lot of Logan in my head and his impression of you isn't the greatest, so you'll have to bare with me. I'm trying to fight his influence until he finally fades from my mind. So what do you say, I'll give you a fresh start and make an effort to know you as long as you don't hold my past actions towards you against me?"

Scott smiled.

"Deal."

The elevator doors opened and the two walked to their room. It was large and spacious with two beds in the middle. Scott motioned for Marie to choose her bed. She chose the one closest to the window. Scott took the other one.

"So Rogue, what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about that club the bartender mentioned?" Marie said as she bent over to untie her shoes. Scott couldn't help but check out her butt. _Hey, I'm a red-blooded male, even if I am engaged. Rogue has certainly grown up._

"Sounds good."

"Awesome, I'll get changed in the bathroom, you can get changed out here."

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

Marie slipped into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later in a pair of black low-rise jeans and a green sleeveless shirt that v-d down to her belly button and had gold chains extended from one-side of the v to the other every 3-inches. There was also one gold chain on either arm hanging down ¼ of the way to her elbow. Her hair was wavy and sexily messed up. She had added a touch of make-up to give her an all around drop-dead gorgeous effect.

"Wow, Rogue, you look, wow," Scott said at a loss for all other words.

Marie smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sugah."

She took him in from head to toe. He was wearing a pair of tight, darkwash jeans and a tight black beater that outlined every muscle in his chest. Marie unconsciously licked her lips, then snapped herself out of it.

"Well, let's hit up this club," she said.

Scott nodded in agreement and extended his arm. She took and the two made their way to the club.

When the two got there the club was pumping. They went to the bar and each ordered a shot of tequila. After their 6th shot each the two were starting to get beyond tipsy. (Keep in mind, the following is out of character because they are drunk, and trust me, unless you're used to it, six shots of tequila will get you drunk).

"What do you say we dance?" Scott asked, stumbling over his words a bit. Marie nodded and grabbed his hand dragging him onto the dance floor. Just as they found a spot, the song Sex Tonight by 20 Fingers. The two looked around and noticed everyone grinding. Marie and Scott started dancing apart, but soon the alcohol took over and Scott reached behind her, grabbed her butt, and pulled her into him. The two started grinding against each other and Marie could tell that Scott was starting to get just as hot as she was. She didn't know what took her over, but she wrapped her arm around Scott and let the other one roam up and down their bodies. She then proceeded to pull his neck towards her and give it a quick bite, eliciting a moan from him. She used her other hand and ran it in between their bodies, making sure to brush over his erection. He involuntarily bucked against her and she grinned up at him. He smirked at her and whispered, "Two can play this game."

Next thing she knew, he had turned her around and had grabbed her hips, pushing her butt into his erection. He slowly moved his hands up her side while she threw her arms back and around his neck. His hands ended up at her breasts and he slowly moved his hands forward until he was cupping her breasts. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a moan from her. Next he slid his hands back down to her hips and down to the outside of her thighs and than v-d down to the inside of her thighs coming dangerously close to her arousal. She moaned and bucked against his reaction making him moan. Marie turned around and looked at Scott.

"Let's get out of here."

Scott nodded his agreement.

"Meet me outside," he said, "I have something to take care of first."

She nodded and went to wait for him. A few minutes later he came back with a bottle of tequila he had bought from the bar.

They hurried away to a bench in a parking lot close by. Scott opened up the bottle of tequila and they each took a shot. Marie wiped her mouth and looked over at Scott and before she realized what she was doing, she had captured his mouth in her hers and her tongue was seeking entrance. Scott quickly responded and lifted her up and settled her on his lap where she could feel his need. When they finally broke apart for air Scott used the most common sense he had all night.

"Hotel room, now."

Marie nodded her head and jumped off Scott's lap, grabbed the tequila and began running for the hotel with him close behind. They startled the man at the desk as they ran into the hotel and headed straight for the elevator. They locked into a kiss and barely made it into the elevator when the doors opened. As soon as they got into the elevator (luckily it was empty), Marie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Scott's waist and her arms around his neck. They continued in their heated kiss and when the elevator doors opened, they stumbled out and to their room with Marie still wrapped around Scott. Amazingly enough, Scott got the door open while still kissing Marie. When they got into the room, Scott kicked the door closed and Marie threw down the bottle of tequila. Scott quickly tossed her onto his bed and proceeded to remove his shirt. Marie checked out his chest and gave her lips a lick. Scott just gave a smirk and proceeded to remove Marie's shirt as well. He groaned in pleasure when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed down her collarbone and to her stomach, taking care to suck on the nipple of each breast. When he reached her pants, he undid them quickly and pulled them down to reveal a black lace g-string. He let out a growl that would rival Logan's. It was her turn to smirk at him and she pointed to his pants. He understood immediately and removed them as fast as possible to reveal blue silk boxers.

"Hmm, somebody knows how to live the good life," Marie purred. He smiled down at her before catching her mouth in another searing kiss. While they were kissing, Marie's hands worked Scott's now very tight boxers to his knees and she encircled him with her hand moving at a tortuously slow pace. Scott groaned in her mouth and moved away from her long enough to completely remove his boxers. She then continued her ministrations while his fingers worked their way into her g-string and started massaging her clit. They were both nearing the edge when Scott stopped his hand and hers. He looked down at her with a questioning look, and when she nodded her agreement he looked around for a condom.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill."

With that said, he literally ripped of her g-string and entered her in one fluid motion. He didn't bother going slow, he didn't want to and it was obvious she was in the mood for fast so he pumped into her hard and quick, sending sensations through both of them. Soon Marie reached the edge and called out his name, sending him over the edge.

"Oh god, Rogue!"

The two collapsed into a heap of limbs utterly exhausted and spent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie woke up the next morning, but didn't bother to open her eyes. She had a killer hangover. She cuddled into the person beside her, figuring her and Logan had gone on another all night drinking adventure, that never seemed to affect him. This didn't feel like Logan's body, though, it was too lean and hairless. Marie slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"Omigod! Scott!"

Scott woke up to Marie yelling his name. He opened his eyes, then instantly regretted it. The sun, even through ruby quartz sunglasses, hurt his eyes. He slowly tried opening them again and looked over to where he assumed Jean was laying beside him. He almost had a heart attack when he realized it was Rogue.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit, is right!" screamed a very mad Marie. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it. When she stood up she realized that Scott was now completely exposed. She blushed and looked away and then took a second glance. She had a flashback of him pumping in and out of her and her having one of the best orgasms she ever had. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, forgetting that she was holding onto the blanket that covered her body up. The blanket dropped and Scott got a sober look at the Rogue in all her glory. He had a flashback of sucking on her nipples and then another of coming in her so violently that even Jean had never made him feel that good. It was his turn to blush.

"Um," he said at a loss for words. She quickly realized that she was naked and grabbed the blanket again and in the process tossed Scott his pants. They stood there in silence. Finally Marie spoke.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, I was supposed to call Jean and check in, I guess I should do that."

Marie nodded, then gathered her stuff and went into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the water running, Scott stood up slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans and proceeded to phone Jean. The phone rang 5 times before Ororo answered.

"Hey 'Ro, is Jean there?" Scott asked.

Ororo paused a second.

"She's still in bed."

Scott laughed a little.

"What do you mean she's still in bed? She's usually up by now."

Ororo paused again.

"Just a second."

_That's weird, 'Ro usually doesn't act like that._ Scott thought to himself but didn't have time to continue his train of thought because a very breathless Jean answered the phone.

"Scott, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good."

"How come you're so breathless?"

"I was in the Danger Room."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. Scott was starting to feel uncomfortable not telling his fiancée that he slept with another woman.

"Well, Jean, have you decided on a wedding date yet?"

"About that Scott, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"Well, life is just getting so complicated right now, how about we push the date back a bit?"

Scott was going to say something but then he heard Logan's voice in the background. It was so soft he barely heard it.

"Why don't you say good-bye to One-Eye and come back to bed?"

Scott was instantly alert.

"Jean, was that Logan's voice I heard?"

"Oh, um, yes, he asked me to get you to tell Rogue that he misses her."

"Of course."

Scott then hung up the phone and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. That is how Marie found him 10 minutes later when she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of low rise jeans and black tank top with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Sugah, what's wrong?" Marie asked going to sit beside him, completely forgetting the uncomfortableness from before. Scott looked up at Rogue, not sure how to break it to her.

"Well, um, I was just talking to Jean and I heard Logan in the background and…" Scott couldn't finish, but Marie knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Logan and Jean are cheating on us, aren't they?"

Scott looked at her in shock and nodded.

"How did you know?"

Marie sighed.

"I love Logan and I know he loves me, but he isn't the loyal type. Plus, I noticed the way the two acted around each other. I was waiting for it to happen. I knew he'd see this as the perfect time. We're both gone long enough for them to have an affair and get it out of their systems. That's why I don't feel so bad about us."

"I wish I could say the same thing. I feel bad for cheating on Jean. I don't know what I'm going to say to her."

"You won't say anything. They had their affair and we had ours. Just remember, what happens down in Mexico, stays in Mexico."

Scott looked at this beautiful woman, wise, yet bitter beyond her years. He then pulled her into a hug and held her there for a while. Finally they broke apart and Marie spied the bottle of tequila that had been discarded the night before.

"How does margaritas sound to you?" she asked.

Scott smiled.

"Perfect."

Eight hours and two bottles of tequila later, the two were beyond tipsy. Marie was still in the clothes she had put on after her shower and Scott was still shirtless.

"So," Scott slurred, "what are gonna do?"

"We're going to go for a walk on a beach," Marie slurred back.

"I was thinking about what we're gonna do about Logan and Jean, but I like your idea better," Scott responded. With that the two slipped on their sandals and stumbled their way to the elevator and then to the beach outside of their hotel. The sun was going down and the hotel's private beach was deserted. They sat down in the sand by the water.

"Scott," Marie hiccupped, "do you honestly think what we did last night was wrong, considering Jean and Logan did it?"

Scott sighed and tried to think over the alcohol.

"I don't think so. I see now that our relationship isn't based on loyalty."

"I agree. I knew Logan couldn't stay faithful, so why the hell should I?"

Scott looked over into Marie's serious face and he had the urge to devour her with another passionate kiss. The alcohol took over and he did just that. As their lips joined, Scott and Rogue sunk into the sand. They quickly got rid of their clothes so they were completely naked on the beach. There was more urgency this time and less need to explore each other's bodies. They just wanted to get down to it. Marie flipped them over so she was on top and grabbed Scott's erection making him moan.

"Mmm, Rogue."

"Marie, my name's Marie," she said before sheathing him in her. Their pace was quick and frantic. Scott screamed her real name as he came and the sound of her name coming from his lips sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't even sure why she told him her name, but it felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marie felt like Bill Murray on the movie "Groundhog Day." She woke up again with a killer hangover and again she was wrapped up in Scott's arms. This time, though, she didn't jump away. She still wasn't sure what to do about her relationship with Logan, but right then it didn't matter. She rolled over and cuddled closer to Scott.

"Mmm, Marie," he mumbled and a shock of electricity went through her body. She was just about to give him a kiss when the phone rang. Scott woke up immediately and reached over to answer wincing at the pain in his head.

"Hello."

"Scott, it's Ororo, we need you and Rogue on the next plane back. It leaves in two hours. There's trouble."

"We'll be there," Scott said and hung up the phone. He rolled over and looked at Marie.

"We've got to get back, the plane leaves in two hours."

Marie sighed she wasn't ready to go back yet, but she knew she had a duty to carry out.

"Okay, let's get packed."

Half an hour later both were packed and on their way to the airport. They tried to avoid the subject of last night's encounter or Jean and Logan. It was best if it was not brought up. At least that's what they thought. Marie however, couldn't take the not knowing and the silence.

"What's going to happen when we get back?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know. Do you still want to be with Jean?"

"I don't know. Do you still want to be with Logan?"

"I don't know."

They sat in silence, both confused. Finally Scott spoke up.

"We'll figure it out when we see them. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands and Scott got a devilish smile on his face.

"How about a tequila?"

Marie smiled.

"Sure."

They made it to the airport bar and each threw back two shots of tequila. That combined with the alcohol they had left in their systems gave them a mild drunk. Enough of a drunk for Scott to suggest the men's bathroom.

"Why not? After all, we're still in Mexico," was Marie's reply.

They both raised to the bathroom and looked around for signs of anybody else. When they couldn't see anyone, Scott closed and locked the door and Marie jumped up onto the counter by the sink. Scott came up to her and stood between her legs. He started slowly kissing her neck. Marie moaned, but stopped him.

"We don' have time for foreplay."

With that she hiked up her skirt and removed her underwear, while Scott dropped his pants and underwear. Soon he was pumping in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. They soon reached climax and screamed into each other's mouths. Scott quickly removed himself from her, pulled up his boxers and pants while she put her underwear back on and straightened her skirt. Scott looked in the mirror and fixed his shades while Marie reapplied her lip gloss. Once they were both put together enough they walked out of the bathroom and were confronted with ten men waiting to get into the bathroom. It wasn't long before Scott heard "Thatta boy" from every man there. They both blushed and walked to get their carry on bags.

Just as they reached their belongings that they had left at the bar they heard a voice over the intercom.

"Flight 53 to New York now boarding at gate 2."

"That's us," Scott said and the two grabbed their things and got on the plane. Neither of them spoke until the plane took off. Once they were able to take of their seatbelts, Marie turned to Scott.

"You know, technically we're still in Mexico for a little while yet."

Scott smiled devilishly.

"What did you have in mind?"

Marie looked at him sweetly.

"Ever wanted to be in the Mile High Club?"

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry this chapter was short. Anyway, this is the first in my Heart's Confusion Series. If you want to check out story #2, it is called Heartbreak and Memories so if you want to know what happens, check that out.


End file.
